Conventionally, a user interface for switching displaying/hiding a character or a figure printed on a screen has been adopted for a remote control device for operating home electric appliances, equipment, or the like. Recently, a demand for a remote control device to display an image representing a figure, a character, or the like on a full dot liquid crystal display, and to provide a simple user interface is ever-increasing. On the other hand, a processing load for rendering an image becomes large, and due to execution of rendering processing, there have been problems such as delay in controlling home electric appliances, equipment, or the like using a remote control device, or increase in storage capacity for storing images. For reducing the processing load of a central processing device, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of mounting a rendering processing device inside the central processing device or outside the central processing device as a hardware exclusively for executing a rendering processing.